The present invention relates to a joint structure of a wheel bearing, wherein no relative rotation occurs between the bearing cover and pivotal casing. No extra welding operation is necessary so does the desired object is achieved.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the prior art, a bearing 2a is installed to the yoke 30a f the pivotal casing 3a of a wheel. After the bearing cover 1a covers on the bearing 2a, the outer edge 10a at the distal end of the bearing cover 1a passes through the round hole 31a on the yoke 30a so that the outer edge 10a of the bearing cover 1a is bent so as to be buckled to the yoke 30a. Therefore, by the pivotal shaft 4a, the orientation of the wheel pivotally connected to the pivotal casing 3a can be controlled.
However, since the bearing cover 1a and the round hole 31a all have round shapes. Therefore, when the joint 32a of the two are loose, the bearing cover 1a possibly rotates on the yoke 30a so that the orientation of the wheel can not be controlled. Therefore, in the prior art, a welding 33a is necessary to enhance the joint so as to have a preferred joint structure. However, the cost and time are increased.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a joint structure of a wheel bearing comprising a bearing cover and a pivotal casing. The bearing cover has an outer edge being installed with a plurality of upper sheets which expand outwards; and between two upper sheets are formed with a downward extending lower sheet. The pivotal casing has a top being formed with a yoke; and the yoke is installed with a through hole with respect to the lower sheet. The lower sheet passes through the respective through hole. Thereby, the lower sheet penetrates through the respective through hole and the bottom of the upper sheet resists against the top of the yoke, then the lower sheet bends outwards to press the bottom of the yoke. Therefore, the bearing cover is steadily fixed to the yoke of the pivotal casing. No extra welding is necessary for enhancing the structure.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.